wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Happiness
Happiness and Loyalty Happiness Your pet has a happiness rating. This is shown beside his character display and in his pet paperdoll as a small smiley face icon. This icon shows the states of happiness your pet goes through: ; Green smiley face : Your pet is perfectly happy with you and the world. In this state, your pet will do 125% of their normal damage to the mob during a fight. ; Yellow frowning face : Your pet is still contented, but is a little on the grouchy side. Might wish to feed it a bite or two at this stage. You will only receive 100% damage at this stage. ; Red frowning face : Your pet is unhappy and will only do 75% damage during fights. You should immediately feed your pet to prevent possible abondonment! Loyalty When you first tame a pet, their Loyalty index is in the crapper. If you immediately feed them, this will raise happiness, which in time, will help to raise the pet's loyalty index. So, keep in mind that loyalty is directly tied to happiness. You cannot neglect one without the other trait suffering. There are several stages of Loyalty: ; Rebellious : During this stage, your pet's happiness fluctuates a great deal. If the pet or yourself are constantly dying, or if you dismiss the pet too often, he can begin to become very hard to handle and may leave you. ; Unruly : You have begun to show the pet who the Alpha Male is but you still haven't totally convinced him. Keep feeding and treating the pet well. ; Submissive : You have won the pet over to some degree and he is ready to work harder at becoming your faithful companion. Feeding becomes a little less strenuous at this point, requiring less food to keep the pet happy. This is also the first Loyalty level that your pet begins to gain experience from your fighting. ; Dependable : That's it, you're the boss unless you mess up by letting the food bowl stay empty too long. The pet has fully accepted you as its master and things are good. Pet requires less food to remain happy. ; Faithful : It would be extremely hard at this point to run the pet off except by a concerted plan of neglect and abuse. ; Man's Best Friend : Ahhh, id'n he cute? Your pet is now a furry rug at your feet when you settle down in front of the fireplace to have a glass of wine and read a good book. At this stage of the pet keeping game, you would really have to work hard to get rid of your pet. Only by letting his happiness rating fall to unacceptable levels and remain there for an extended amount of time could you undo all the trust and faith your pet now has in you. The Pet screen can be navigated to by opening your character display and clicking on the Pet tab along the bottom. ---- Return to Hunter Abilities Category: Hunters